Carmelita's Night Patrol
by TheUnknownPerson123
Summary: Carmelita Montoya Fox is an Inspector at Interpol. Inspector Fox is on a night patrol. She is on the hunt for criminals who start their crimes during the night. What happens when a charming raccoon interferes with her night patrol?Read to find out! Takes place before Sly 3 Honour Among Theives.
1. Chapter 1: One Feisty Vixen

**Hello, everyone! This is my first Sly Cooper fanfic! Please review, and comment so I can see that people are liking it, or want me to update more.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. (Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, Carmelita Fox, etc.) They belong to Sucker Punch Productions, Sanzaru Games, and Sony.**

 **I will let you all know at the beginning of a chapter if I added some of my original characters that I made up.**

 **Takes place before Sly 3 Honour Among Theives.**

 _Chapter 1: One Feisty Vixen_

In the city of Paris, a young woman is getting ready to tackle her day like it's her last. She is a strong, fierce, and an independent woman with such stunning beauty that even some of her male co-workers try to find a way to get their hands on her. She is a beautiful orange furred fox with dark navy blue hair, and has one of her ears pierced. Her light brown eyes are full of energy to conquer her job. When she gets angry, her light brown eyes ignite like dancing fire balls. The Latin fox is an Interpol Inspector. One of the greatest Interpol agents in history with a 90 percent success rate of capturing criminals. She is the fox you don't want to mess with. She is the one, and only feisty vixen, Carmelita Montoya Fox.

 _Location: Carmelita's Apartment - Paris, France_

 _Time: 7:50PM_

The young vixen came back from her Interpol office to freshen up before her night patrol. The fox stepped out of her car, and went up the elevator to her apartment. Her black heels clack on the floor as she walks toward her apartment. She walked in a smooth motion. Her dark blue strapless dress hugged her hourglass, yet strong figure that showed off her toned, and muscular arms. She unlocked the door with a click, and a clang of her shiny, sliver coloured keys. She closed the door, kicked off her heels immediately, and dropped her purse on the couch. She let out a sigh, and sat on the black leather couch beside her purse. She reached up to her head, and untied her hair that was in a elegant bun. Her dark blue wavy locks fell upon her back, and shoulders. She leaned back on the couch, and rested her head against it, while taking a moment to think about the party that she just came back from. It was a surprise birthday party for her boss. Everyone pitched in on the idea, and were setting up the party for a week without letting her boss know. The boss loved it, and he was very happy. Everyone was having a fun time, and for once, Carmelita got to dress up formally without being the center of attention for some of her male colleagues. She was enjoying the moment with no stress about her work, until she remembered about her night patrol. She didn't mind having a night shift today, because she's very flexible with her schedule, but she is a definite workaholic despite being sick, or exhausted. She soon snapped out of her thoughts, and looked at her wall clock that hung silently, when it made a noise that made Carmelita switch her attention towards the clock.

 _"Dinggggg"_

 _Clock reads 8:00PM_

"Looks like it's time for me to freshen up before I head out in two hours", she said with a tired look.

She got up off the couch, and stretched her sore muscles with a tired yawn. The tired fox bent down, grabbed her purse, black heels, and headed towards her bedroom. She turned on the lights, stored her purse, and black heels in her walk in closet. She then stripped off her strapless dress, hung it in her closet, and went straight to the washroom to freshen up. She walked in, closed the door behind her with a click, and sat on the cold surface of the toilet. After she was done, she got up, and washed her hands. Then she soaked her face with luke warm water to get all the makeup off her face. She then reached to grab a makeup remover wipe. The wet, cold wipe slid across her face, dampening it with it's formula to get every grain of makeup with swift, firm motions pressing against her face by her right hand. She got out of the washroom, and went to her bedroom, heading toward her walk in closet again. She got out her usual job outfit that she wears everyday to work. She rummaged through her closet, grabbed dark blue pants, a belt, and a dark blue halter top. She zipped up her pants, halter top, and fastened her belt to her pants. She went up to a full length mirror in her closet, and tied her hair in a classic braid that she always wears. She went to her living room, and looked at her clock with a big yawn.

"It's 8:30PM. Might as well get a cup of coffee, and a snack", the fox told herself while walking towards the kitchen.

She grabbed a large cup from a cupboard, and placed it on the coffee machine to brew some coffee. She then went to open her fridge to fetch something to eat. The chilly air brushing against her exposed fur made her fur stand slightly. She closed the fridge, took out a chocolate granola bar, and some cream for her coffee. She took her cup of freshly made hot coffee, and sat on a dining chair in the kitchen. She stired in the cream with a spoon that made a cling sound every time it hit the walls of the cup. The warm liquid rushed down her throat, giving her the energy back to function. She then ate her granola bar, cleaned up after herself, and went back to the living room. She stared at the wall clock with full of energy.

"It's only 8:45PM! I'll watch some T.V since I have time until I head out", she told herself.

She sat on the couch, turning on the T.V with the remote resting on the coffee table in front of her. She huffed in a irritated way. She couldn't find anything good enough to watch. The only thing on T.V were shows that she didn't like. She gave up searching for something to watch, turned off the T.V, and placed the remote back on the table.

"Might as well go early to night patrol", she said as she got up.

She went back to her bedroom, went to her walk in closet, and took out her combat boots, yellowish jacket, a pair of socks, and her trusty shock pistol. Once dressed to her full attire, she checked if she had everything with her on her belt.

"Shock pistol. Check. Hand cuffs. Check. Flash light. Check. Cellphone. Check. Looks like I got everything necessary", she said with a grin.

Once the Inspector was satisfied with herself, she took off. She grabbed her keys, and headed out the door with her combat boots thumping on the wooden floor. She locked the door with her keys, and headed towards her car. Her night shift officially begun as soon as she stepped out of the building. The vixen had a grin pasted on her lips. She loved the feeling of busting criminals, and throwing them behind bars. She was fired up to conquer the evil creatures that roam around during the dark.

"Let's catch some criminals, Inspector Fox", she told herself with a wide grin.

 **Well, there you have it folks! Hopefully you guys like my first ever chapter of a Sly Cooper fanfic. Please comment, and give feedback if you'd like!**

 **\- Unknown Person :)**


	2. Chapter 2: On the Hunt

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. (Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, Carmelita Fox, etc.) They belong to Sucker Punch Productions, Sanzaru Games, and Sony.**

 **I will let you all know at the beginning of a chapter if I added some of my original characters that I made up.**

 **CHARACTERS THAT I MADE UP IN THIS CHAPTER:** A big walrus, and two small rats.

 _Chapter 2: On the Hunt_

Inspector Fox jumped in her car. She started her car, and was ready to go on to her night patrol. She drove along the streets of Paris for 10 minutes. She parked in a quiet alley where no one would possibly come. She was in the area where criminal sightings were reported last night. According to the report, there are two rats, and a big walrus that are going around selling fake antiques. The next day, Carmelita was assigned to this case by her boss. The criminals usually come out at night to do their business, and that's why Carmelita came at night to catch them red handed. She turned off her car, and stepped out into the dark alley way. She then walked out of the alley slowly peeking out to see if anyone saw her.

"Looks like I'm clear", she mumbled to herself.

When she was sure no one saw her, she started to patrol the streets. She kept her eyes, and ears sharp to look out for any suspicious activity. Her light brown eyes danced around to look for any movement. The street she was walking on looked like a ghost town. Nobody was outside during the night's gaze except her. The air felt clean with a cool sensation. The sky was clear with the luminous moon shining upon the street. The cool breeze felt nice to the fox's fur as she walked. The street was fairly lit by street lights. The only dark surrounding her were the alley ways on the sides of the street. She walked stealthily along the shadows on the road so no one can hear, or see her. Her trusty shock pistol griped in her right hand resting on her side pointing down. She then thought about how to approach the criminals if she ever finds them. She needs to act quick, since the walrus is very strong according to reports.

"I should probably take out the two rats, and then fight the walrus. It's gonna be a bit tough since it's 3 against 1, but I'll manage it", she thought not wanting to speak a word since she didn't want to alert anything.

She kept walking, and walking looking for the fake antique sellers. She then heard something around one of the dark alley ways. She stayed hidden in the shadows, and walked quietly towards the source of the sound. It sounded like a group of people talking. The talking became louder as she stepped closer, and closer. She griped her shock pistol tighter, and got ready for action. She stopped at the corner of the alley, and leaned against the wall before it. Her ears perked up as soon as she heard the word "antiques". She decided to stay hidden, and lie low to hear on the conversation.

"Hey, boss! I got what you wanted", a small squeaky voice spoke.

"Good job, Jim. This fake Jem of the Leopard's Eye looks just like the real thing!", another small voice spoke with a more high pitched voice.

"Silence, Alex! Grab that fake gem from Jim, and hand it over to me now!", a deep husky voice spoke.

"Y-Yes, boss!", said the scared high pitched voice.

Carmelita eavesdroped on the conversation. She gripped her shock pistol with both hands firmly. She poked her head out of the corner into the dark alley without exposing herself. She couldn't see their faces clearly enough due to the darkness. She could only make out three figures. She saw two small figures, and the third was a large figure. She soon came to a conclusion, and she knew she found what she was looking for all night.

"Bingo! I finally found them.", the fox thought with a wide smirk on her lips.

 **I hope you like the short chapter. The next one will be a bit longer! Please review, follow, or favorite this fanfic! It will mean alot since this is my first Sly Cooper fanfic.**

 **Don't forget to check out my Wattpad account! Type in "_ _Unknown_Person_ _" or "Carmelita's Night Patrol" on** **Wattpad**


	3. Chapter 3: Attack

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. (Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, Carmelita Fox, etc.) They belong to Sucker Punch Productions, Sanzaru Games, and Sony.**

 **I will let you all know at the beginning of a chapter if I added some of my original characters that I made up.**

 **CHARACTERS THAT I MADE UP IN THIS CHAPTER:** A big walrus, and two small rats.

 _Chapter 3: Attack_

Carmelita was pleased. She finally found the fake antique sellers that she was searching for all night. A wide grin spread across her face when she finally realised who she found. The vixen held her hands straight, and gripped her shock pistol with both hands. She narrowed her eyes, and aimmed at one of the two small figures in the dark. She then pressed the trigger of her shock pistol. A light blue, electrifying ball went towards the small figure while lighting up the alley from it's energy. The fox soon saw the faces of the figures for a split second when the alley lit up. A cry from the small rat came out, and echoed in the alley.

"That rat is knocked out until a few hours", she mumbled as she took off.

Soon, the two figures immediately went after Carmelita. The two small rats wore the same clothing. They had a tatared red hat, a lime green t-shirt, sky blue pants with rips, and black shoes with stains. The rats were very thin, and weak. The other member was a big brown walrus. He wore a ripped black hoodie, blue jeans with stains, and old sneakers. His build was big, and muscular. The walrus, and the remaining rat ran towards Carmelita. The wise fox immediately ran out to the street, and mega jumped on a rooftop of a house. She hid behind a small structure on the roof top to catch her breath.

"That was close", she thought.

The vixen stayed hidden for a moment to regain herself. She was slightly crouched behind a small structure on a rooftop. Her hands still gripped her handy shock pistol. She kept her ears sharp, and held her breath. She tried to hear the criminals trying to find her. She heard someone yell.

"Alex! Go climb to the top, and find that lady cop so I can crush her with my own hands!", the big walrus yelled.

"Okay, boss!", said Alex.

The weak rat climed to the top struggling to maintain his balance while climbing. It took awhile but the rat made it to the top. Carmelita waited patiently for the rat to come so she can take him out as well. The rat reached the top, and ploped on the roof with a thump. That's when the queit fox knew that the rat came. Little did he know she's been waiting to ambush him. The rat stood up, and started to look around. Carmelita peeked out, and saw the rat was destracted with his back turned away from her. She took the chance, and went for the rat. With a kick to the head, he was knocked out cold.

"Two down, one to go", she said with a smile.

She put her shock pistol on her belt, then reached her pocket, and took out a pair of handcuffs. She bent down to the knocked out rat, and placed the cuffs around his skinny wrists with a cling sound.

"Can't risk him getting away, since I didn't shoot him with my shock pistol. He might be awake soon", she said to herself as she finished cuffing the rat.

She then headed toward the edge of the roof and jumped down behind the building, with a light thump of her boots hitting the concrete surface. She landed in the shadows of an alley leading straight to the lit up street where she began the chase. She took out her shock pistol again, and gripped it with both hands pointing upwards. She quietly walked towards the street trying to get the last member of the group. She leaned against the wall, and tried to hear for any sounds as she stayed hidden in the shadows. All she heard was angry growls from the big walrus.

"Damn it! Where is that stupid rat! I told him to go find that lady who is trying to ruin our business!", he spoke angrily.

"He's knocked out cold, and you're going to be next", she thought as she internally laughed slightly.

The walrus paced the streets with a thump sound every time he took a step. He was fuming with anger. Carmelita peeked out, and saw the walrus a few metres away from her spot. She took the chance, and went straight for him. She aimmed with her arms straight, and eyes narrowed on the target. Without any hesitation, she pressed the trigger. An electrifying ball went straight towards him. The shot hit straight on his back. The walrus growled again, and turned to look behind him. Before the walrus even got to see who shot him, a figure rushed towards him, and with a blink of an eye, a foot was smacked to his face, blood spit out of his mouth. He fell down on one knee, and held his mouth with both hands in pain. The walrus groaned in irritation, and fell on his back cold on the ground. Carmelita landed swiftly on the ground after the jump air kick she did on the walrus. She was surprised that it didn't take a long fight to knock the walrus out.

"That was oddly easy enough", she mumbled to herself.

She once again hooked her pistol on her belt, and took out her cuffs. She bent down with a smile of achievement, and was about to cuff the lying walrus. The cold metal felt cool to her hands as she was about to slip them on the muscular writs of the walrus. Little did the vixen know that the walrus wasn't quite knocked out fully.

 **Part three is done folks! Hope you enjoyed reading it! Hopefully the next part will be posted in a few days. Please don't forget to favorite, follow, and review for feedback! It'll be very much appreciated!**

 **\- Unknown Person :)**


	4. Chapter 4: A Charming Raccoon

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. (Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, Carmelita Fox, etc.) They belong to Sucker Punch Productions, Sanzaru Games, and Sony.**

 **I will let you all know at the beginning of a chapter if I added some of my original characters that I made up.**

 **CHARACTERS THAT I MADE UP IN THIS CHAPTER:** A big walrus, and two small rats.

 _Chapter 4: A Charming Raccoon_

Carmelita's lips curved into a wide smile. That smile is a smile of achievement. Her goal of capturing three wanted criminals was about to be complete. Little did she know that the big walrus lying cold on the floor, is not so knocked out. The fox almost had him cuffed, but something happened. All of a sudden, the fox was pulled down. It was the walrus who pulled her down. He was faking being knocked out so he can go after the vixen. As soon as the Inspector was about to cuff him, he grabbed her arm hard and pulled her down onto his chest. He then pushed her off, and slammed her to the ground while gripping her wrists. Carmelita groaned slightly in pain while being slammed on to the ground. The muscular walrus is now on top of the confused vixen. He pinned her arms tightly on the cold, hard concrete ground. Her eyes widen in shock. Carmelita tried her hardest to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong. The walrus saw her struggle, and laughed evilly.

"You thought you can capture me so easily, eh? Well now I got you, and I'll crush you for trying to ruin my plans", said the walrus while really close to the fox's face.

Carmelita got an unpleasant feeling. A shiver ran down her spine as he got too close to her face while threatening to crush her. Carmelita had a worried look in her eyes. She tried to not show it to the walrus, and maintained her strong side. She then acted quickly, and kicked him hard with her foot on his stomach. The walrus let go of her arms, and held his stomach with both hands while on his knees. He growled angrily. Carmelita took the chance to escape his grasp when he lost his grip. She got up and ran a little far away from the walrus. She took out her shock pistol, and aimed. The electric ball hit the walrus. The walrus shook off the pain, and got up, ready for a fight. He charged towards Carmelita while angrily looking at her. The fox was surprised when she saw him run. She didn't except for the walrus to run so fast because of his big frame. The walrus was getting closer by the second. The smart vixen quickly jumped up in the air immediately above the walrus. While still in the air, she aimed down behind the walrus, and shot two rounds. The walrus could feel the stinging of electricity through his body, but shook it off once more, and looked up at the fox that is now on the ground. The walrus took a few quick steps, and tried to punch her, but the fox dodged seamlessly. Carmelita jumped up again, and took a couple shots at him from behind while in the air. The walrus groaned in both pain, and pure anger. The walrus charged the fox with punches again, but was too slow to hit her. The walrus started to look a little tired.

"He looks a bit out of shape. Hopefully it won't be too long until he's knocked out.", Carmelita thought while dodging the walrus's fists.

The walrus huffed in irritation. Carmelita started to sweat from all the jumping, dodging, and the punches being thrown at her. The fox started to get slightly worn out, but that didn't stop her from pushing on.

"What's wrong sweetie? Getting worn out already?", said the walrus sarcastically while throwing punches at the fox.

"I've dealt tougher guys than you!", said Carmelita sharply.

Carmelita's blood boiled. The walrus just pointed out that she's getting tired, and called her "sweetie". The fox quickly jumped again in the air. Her eyes gleaming with determination, and anger. She then gripped her shock pistol, and aimed again at the walrus, but the outcome wasn't as pleasant as she expected it to be. The fox was above the walrus, and almost pulled the trigger. Suddenly, the walrus jumped, grabbed her right ankle roughly, and slammed her to the ground. Carmelita felt a sharp pain run through her ankle to her whole body as she came in contact with the hard concrete floor. Carmelita clenched her teeth, and closed her eyes shut in pain. Her face, and body was facing the ground. The walrus hunched over her back, and pinned her shoulders down so she couldn't get up. Carmelita was in an uncomfortable position. She was in pain, and tried not to show it.

"You thought you could beat me? Well look who's beaten now? Hahahaaa!", said the walrus evilly.

The walrus pinned her harder. She could feel the pressure on her shoulders. She bit her lip in agony. Then Carmelita regained her composure, and started to get ready to take off as soon as she got a chance. The walrus's hands were right next to her shoulders. She got an idea, and without any hesitation she went for it. The fox lunged her mouth on to his hand, and bit hard, leaving teeth marks on his right hand. The walrus lost his grip, and started to blow on his right hand to sooth the pain. He started to heat up again with pure anger. Carmelita took the chance, and ran. She ran, and ran until she was sure the walrus wasn't after her. She went into the shadows of an alley. She leaned against the wall, closed her eyes, and slumped down to the ground. The vixen was tired, and frustrated.

"Damn it! Why can't I take him out! He isn't really stupid than I expected him to be.", the fox mumbled angrily under her breath while her eyes still closed.

Suddenly a lean, yet strong figure jumped silently in front of the frustrated vixen. He is a young, charming raccoon with a smile that melts the hearts of women. He wears a blue long sleeved shirt, blue gloves, blue boots, a blue hat, and grey pants. He wears a red leg satchel, and a red paragliding backpack. In his right hand, he has his family heirloom which is a shiny yellow cane that shines against the moon light. He is the one, and only master thief, Sly Cooper.

"Well, look who we have here all alone in this dark alley?", said a deep charming voice which was very familiar to the fox.

"That voice? No, it can't be.", thought the vixen.

As soon as Carmelita realised who the voice belonged to. She opened her eyes, shot up straight in a fighting position, and gripped her shock pistol firmly which pointed at the thief in front of her.

"Cooper! What are you doing here!", yelled the vixen angrily.

"Whoa, Miss Fox! I didn't come here to cause trouble.", said Sly while he crossed his arms.

"Then why are you here?", said the fox while gripping her pistol tighter, and eyes blooming with fire.

"Well, I was just having a night stroll along the streets of Paris until I heard an angry cry from the corner of the building I was walking on. So without waiting a second, I came to the source of the cry, and found a beautiful vixen on the ground.", said the raccoon while flashing his signature smile.

"Cooper! I don't have time for your flirty chit-chat. I need to go back to do my job. Are you gonna leave, or should I?", said Carmelita sharply.

The charming raccoon, and the fiery vixen were too busy in a heated conversation. Meanwhile, there was a shadowy figure approaching them without them noticing. The shadow was large, and tall. All of a sudden, the figure jumped towards the direction of Carmelita, and Sly. Sly's back was facing away from the figure. The figure wanted to hit the fox, but made an estimate guess to hit one of the two because he could not see them clearly from the darkness of the alley.

"You don't have to be so rough Inspector F-", Sly was cut off by Carmelita.

"Cooper, watch out!", yelled the vixen.

Carmelita acted fast, and jumped over to Sly to push him away from the figure. Sly bumped into the wall, and fell to the ground while trying to figure out what happened. The fox tried to pull her trigger to shoot the figure, but was too late. Carmelita got a powerful punch to her stomach. The punch was so painful, she couldn't even yell. All she felt was a stinging sensation. She hissed in pain with her eyes wide in both pain, and shock. The fox was thrown into the air from the punch, and she landed roughly on the ground with a loud thump. She was laying flat on her back while clenching her stomach in pain. Her eyes were in utter shock that it was too dry to even let one tear out. Carmelita knew she had to get up fast before she would take another hit by the walrus.

"Come on! You can do it, Carmelita. Get up. Get up! GET UP!", the vixen encouraged herself mentally.

The walrus cracked his knuckles, and smiled evily as he approached the laying fox.

"I found you. Now I'm gonna finish the business we had earlier!", said the walrus while getting ready to attack the fox.

Suddenly, the vixen started to get up. She got up, and was ready to fight again. Adrenaline pumping through her body, ready to take on the walrus. She charged the walrus with a angry look in her eyes. She jumped, and kicked the walrus on his face. Blood started to come through his nose slightly. The walrus growled, and went for the fox. Carmelita was about to give him another kick to his stomach, but was stopped abruptly. A figure darted past her, jumped up, and slammed the walrus in the head with a cane. Sly landed swiftly on the ground beside Carmelita while the walrus was regaining his posture. Before Sly could even see the fox beside her, she jumped up again towards the walrus and shot him with her shock pistol with a combo of kicks. Soon, the walrus fell down to his knees, and slumped to the ground cold. The walrus groaned in pain, and passed out silently. The fox landed beside the lying body of the walrus with a smile on her lips. She then quickly got her handcuffs, bent down, and cuffed the walrus. Carmelita closed her eyes, and let out a relieved sigh. She almost forgot Sly was behind her.

"Carmelita, nice fight we took on together.", said Sly with a grin on his face.

The fox was startled from his voice, and turned around quickly.

"Why are you still here?", said Carmelita a bit annoyed from being startled.

"I just wanted to make sure my favorite Inspector Fox was alright.", said Sly as he flashed another grin.

Carmelita started to heat up at that comment. She quickly turned around to face away from Sly.

"You don't need to worry about me, Coo-", said Carmelita, but was stopped.

The fox couldn't finish speaking because she started to feel the same pain again. Her stomach was raging with pain. Her eyes filled with worry, and shock. She bit her lip hard to try to forget about the pain as she clenched her stomach with her right hand, and her left hand formed into a tight fist. She didn't want to look weak in front of Sly. The master thief approached the fox, and put a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright? Why'd you stop talking suddenly?", said the worried raccoon.

Carmelita's pain started to get worse, but she had to look strong in front of Sly. She quickly opened her eyes, and regained her cop personality.

"I-I'm fine! I just remembered something suddenly, so I stopped talking. Now get out of here before I lock you up for good!", said the fox while her back still facing the raccoon.

Suddenly she felt a breeze pass through her fur, and the warmth of Sly's hand on her shoulder left. She turned around, and noticed that Sly was gone. She looked around her to make sure he was gone. She relaxed, and let out a sigh.

"The pain is getting worse. That walrus got me good. I better take it easy." said the hurt vixen.

 **Part four is done guys! I hope you all liked it. This is the longest part I've written in this fanfic so far.**

 **On a side note, I published this part on my birthday! So all I ask of you is to PLEASE follow, favorite, and review this fanfic!**

 **\- Unknown Person :)**


End file.
